A fitment is typically employed to permit communication between the exterior and interior of a flexible, collapsible container such as a pouch, bag, etc. Various substances (including lotions, creams, food items, granules, liquids, powders, small articles, etc.) may be packaged in a flexible, collapsible container having a fitment that can be opened and closed. Such a container, with the fitment mounted thereon and the contents stored therein, may be characterized as a “package”.
A typical fitment is a separate structure for being attached to the flexible, collapsible container at an opening in the container, and has a body that defines at least one access passage through the body for communicating with the container interior through the container opening.
A fitment for use with a flexible, collapsible container may have a body that includes a base that is specially shaped for being attached at the opening of the container. Such a base may be boat-shaped or elongate such that it has a “length” which may be characterized as a major dimension. The base of the fitment is typically sealed within the container while a portion of the fitment body, such as a neck, extends outwardly from the base beyond the container opening. The body access passage extends through both the base and neck.
In some applications, a closure in the form of a lid (e.g., cap or cover or hinged lid) can be provided as part of the fitment to accommodate movement relative to the fitment body access passage between (1) a fully closed position occluding the access passage, and (2) an open position at least partially exposing the access passage. In other applications, a separate closure can be provided with (1) a base that (a) is installed on the neck or analogous distal end of the fitment, and (b) defines a flow passage therethrough, and (2) a lid connected to the closure base.
Instead of or in addition to, employing a closure on the fitment, the fitment may include an initial hermetic seal and/or may include an initial tamper-evidency feature for indicating to a user if the fitment integrity has been compromised. One type of such a fitment includes a body having an upper portion or neck defining at least part of the access passage which is initially sealed closed with a separable membrane. The outer, or discharge, end of the neck may be covered with a lid that can be removed, or moved away, from the neck so as to “open” the neck and allow access to the separable membrane. Typically, a separation member, such as a pull tab or pull ring, extends from the membrane. The pull tab or ring projects from and above the membrane within the neck. The user initially opens the lid, and then grasps the pull tab or ring to pull the membrane so as to separate the membrane from the neck to establish communication between the exterior ambient environment and the interior of the container to which the fitment is mounted.
A flexible, collapsible container of fluid can be difficult for a user to hold, handle, and manipulate. It can be somewhat difficult or inconvenient to pour a liquid, or other substance, from such a flexible, collapsible container. The inventors of the present invention have determined that it would be desirable to provide an improved fitment for a flexible, collapsible container which could facilitate a user more easily pouring a substance from the flexible, collapsible container.
The inventors of the present invention have also determined that it would be beneficial if an improved fitment could be provided for a flexible, collapsible container wherein the improved fitment could be relatively easy to manufacture and installed on the container.
The inventors of the present invention have also determined that it would be desirable to provide a novel package that includes a flexible, collapsible container containing a substance and that includes an improved fitment in an opening to the container interior through which the substance can be poured.
The inventors of the present invention have further determined that it would be beneficial if the user could employ a method of pouring a substance from a flexible, collapsible container in a manner that would allow the user to more easily hold the container and to more easily pour the substance from the container in a way that accommodates pouring of the substance in a desired path and/or toward a desired target region while minimizing inaccuracy of pouring and/or undesired splashing.
The inventors of the present invention have invented a novel structure for a fitment for a flexible, collapsible container wherein the fitment includes advantageous features not heretofore taught or contemplated by the prior art.